Daddy's Little Sunshine Revised:
by YaoiTora
Summary: [Revised!] Naruto Uzumaki is a single hard working father with two jobs and a seven year old son is mature for his age. He is offered a raise from his boss, Sasuke Uchiha, who secretly is in love with Naruto. With being a father, having two jobs, and slow
1. Prologue: Raising You Alone

**_Disclaimer: Ayame Yamanaka, Ayako Yamanaka, and Haruki Uzumaki are MINE!_**

**_The rest of the characters (from Naruto) belong strictly to Masashi Kishimoto. _**

**_Daisuke (I can't believe I forgot his last name) belongs to the one and only FallenAngel4545 (I think I have that right I hope. Tell me if I don't)_**

**_Warning: Swearing/Cursing, eventual NaruSasu, etc, etc. _**

**_Rating: PG-13 (Until I have practiced enough to write a good solid not rushed of a lemon) ^^_**

**_Genre: Romance/Family_**

**_Daddy's Little Sunshine NaruSasu_**

**_(Revised)_**

**_Prologue_**

"Daddy, wanna play with me?" a little blonde haired boy asked looking up at the older version of him, Uzumaki Naruto. The older blonde smiled at his son and picked him up.

"Okay, what should we play?" he asked. "Tickle monster?" He started tickling his son's tummy making the boy laugh hard. Naruto stopped and hugged Haruki tightly in his arms. The little boy made a happy smile hugging his daddy.

"Daddy," he giggled. "I love you," Naruto looked at Haruki and sighed. He put Haruki down on the floor before going into the living room and grabbed the phone. He then dialed a number.

"_Hello?_" Naruto took a deep breath.

"Ino, hey can you watch Haruki for me? I have to do something with Sakura today." He explained.

The girl over the phone, Yamanaka Ino, squealed. "_I love too, Naruto! Haruki's the cutest thing alive!_" she replied. Naruto smiled.

"Thank you Ino, will you come over now or…" he heard a soft chuckle on the other line.

"_Of course I'll come over now, Naruto. I'll be there in a jiffy. See you then!_"

Naruto groaned and took the phone away from his ear. _Jesus, she could at least let me finish._ Then the doorbell rang and Haruki grinned before getting up. "Daddy who's that?" the little boy asked. "Is that mommy?" Naruto shook his head.

"No, Haruki, that's my best friend Ino. She's going to be watching you for a little while." He said. "Mommy and I…well we aren't…together anymore." This made Haruki frown.

"So, mommy's not coming home?" Naruto shook his head frowning. "Why not?" Haruki asked.

"Well, Haruki, it's just that she's…mommies and daddies have differences and they sometimes don't get along you see?" he asked and Haruki nodded. "Well, mommy and I we didn't really get along ever since you were born. But we stayed together for you up until now."

"You and mommy don't like each other anymore?"

"No, buddy, not anymore." Naruto sighed. Haruki's frowned seem to deepen when he start see tears in his father's eyes.

"Don't be sad, daddy," Haruki said hugging Naruto tightly. "I still love you." Naruto chuckled and whipped away a stray tear.

"I know you do, buddy, I know you do."

-oOo-

_Seven Years ago_

Naruto's eyes widened in shock at the information that was said by the doctor. He looked at Sakura whose skin had turned snowy white. "I-I'm pregnant?" Sakura asked her voice trembling. "W-with Naruto's child…" The doctor nodded and she frowned deeply. "I want to abort it." Naruto blinked.

"What?" Sakura growled.

"You heard me Naruto I want to abort it!"

"No!" Naruto exclaimed shaking his head. "You can't! That baby –that child is mine too…don't abort it."

"You sound like you want him? Well guess what you can have him. I don't want anything to do with him or her or even you!" Sakura took the engagement ring off of her ring finger and throw it on the ground. "The wedding's off. I don't want to marry you anymore but we'll at least have to stay together for the baby."

"You just said –"

"Until the baby's born idiot." Sakura snarled. "Then I'll be more than happy to stay away from him and you."

Naruto stared at Sakura with wide eyes and mouth gaped open. He bit his lip and frowned. He opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't. No words came out. "Why?" he asked his voice hoarse. "Why just because of a baby…?"

"I didn't want to have children Naruto. I didn't even want to marry you. Our parents remember they arranged the marriage but we were allowed to decide whether it would be canceled or not? This is reality, Naruto. I never wanted a child or a husband. I'm eighteen and I don't want anything to do with this…_thing_."

Suddenly a loud _smack_ was heard throughout the room. Naruto felt tears swell in eyes, his jaw clenched tightly until it hurt terribly. "Haruki's not a thing!" Naruto yelled. "It's a baby, Sakura, a human being not a thing. Do you know the difference between that?" he asked. "I'll take care of Haruki on my own after he's born. I'll pay child's support and I'll be the best dad he'll ever have even though he won't have a mother."

"Fine!" Sakura yelled in a growl.

"Fine."

Naruto spit back glaring at his former fiancé. He sighed and laced his fingers through his hair. He turned to the doctor and said.

"I-I'm sorry we're not going to abort the baby. I'm taking full responsibility for him." The doctor smiled at him and said,

"It's all right dear just be there when the baby's due okay?" Naruto nodded.

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 1: My Boss is a Bastard?

**_Disclaimer: Ayame Yamanaka, Ayako Yamanaka, and Haruki Uzumaki are MINE!_**

**_The rest of the characters (from Naruto) belong strictly to Masashi Kishimoto. _**

**_Daisuke (I can't believe I forgot his last name) belongs to the one and only FallenAngel4545 (I think I have that right I hope. Tell me if I don't)_**

**_Warning: Swearing/Cursing, eventual NaruSasu, etc, etc. _**

**_Rating: PG-13 (Until I have practiced enough to write a good solid not rushed of a lemon) ^^_**

**_Genre: Romance/Family_**

**_Author's Note: This is the rewrite of the once popular (so do speak) "Daddy's Little Sunshine" Series I guess. Not a series though I could make a prequel. Oooh. I like that. I just don't know what I'd call it. *Ahem* Anyways, there are some changes and some differences. The differences are the characters from the sequel are in the rewrite (the one you're reading now). At least most of them will be in the rewrite. Ayame and Ayako will me for sure. _**

**_The ages will be given at the end of the chapter. Um, I hope you enjoy it and I hope you like the rewrite. If you want you can compare the two, the old with the new if you want and tell me what you think. I am a little bit nervous though I guess that is completely normal, huh? I assume that to be a yes. :)_**

**_Read, Enjoy, Fave, Follow, Review! No flames. Rude reviews from guests will be deleted and Users will be blocked. Not a threat, a promise that I will keep for as long as I have. _**

**_Thank you for reading the author's note. Now ON WITH THE STORY!_**

**_Daddy's Little Sunshine_**

**_(Revised)_**

**_Chapter 1_**

_Seven years later…_

Haruki woke up with a big smile on his face, tore the covers off of his body, and hopped off the bed. He ran towards his daddy's room and climbed on the older blonde's bed jumping up and down. "Daddy! Wake up it's time for school!" He exclaimed excitedly. His reply was a long groan from his father. Haruki puffed out his cheeks. "Daddy!" he whined. "You have to get up too! You're boss Sa—whatever his name was called!" The seven year old yelled shaking Naruto until he cracked one eye open.

"Who called?" Naruto asked yawning and stretching out his arms before rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Haruki plopped on the bed and kicked his feet. He was still in his pajamas.

"I don't know I think his name was Uchiha…?" The smaller blonde tilted his head in confusion as he watched his father's eyes widened.

"Shit! I'm late!" He yelled tearing his own covers off the bed covering Haruki with them. The blonde noticed this and gave his son a deadpanned look. "Haruki this isn't the time."

"I was up first so don't give me that!" the smaller blonde yelled taking the covers off of him angrily. "I'm taking a shower first!" he called raising a hand. Naruto snorted. _I already took one last night so I'm good. All I have to do is floss, brush my teeth, brush my hair and that would be it. Hopefully Uchiha won't yell at me for being—_ He inturrupted his thoughts to glance at the clock before he face palmed himself. "I'm so going to get fired." He mumbled a loud.

"Daddy! I got soup in my eyes!" He heard Haruki yell. The blonde chuckled and slipped on his shirt as he walked out of his room and towards the bathroom.

"Okay, buddy, let me see." He said. He took a look at Haruki's eye and ruffled the blonde's damp hair. "You need a trim bud." He mumbled and Haruki's green eyes widened.

"No!" He shook his head slightly.

"Haruki. I'm just saying you need a trim, I won't make you hair appointments without your consent, now come on, or you'll miss the boss." He sighed. "Daddy's already late for work as it is…"

Haruki puffed out his cheeks before nodding. "Okay…"

"Grandma and Grandpa will be picking you up and you'll be hanging out with them until Ino comes by and picks you up from there. I have two jobs so you'll be eating dinner with Ino okay?"

"Okay daddy," he mumbled as he stepped out of the bath tub/shower.

"I want you to be good okay? Do your best and don't let those kids get you down." He told as he dried Haruki's hair.

"I won't daddy. I'll be good." _Ah, hell to the freaking no! I don't want to be the living hell out of those kids because they talk about my daddy badly! _His inner teenager snorted crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm serious, Haruki," Naruto emphasized. "You really need to be good for daddy, I don't want you getting in trouble and going to the principal's office." Haruki sighed.

"I promise daddy now can I have my clothes? I'm cold!" He replied shivering the cold air hitting his slightly tanned skin. It was then that they heard the bus beep the horn. Haruki gasped. "Hurry up!"

"Your clothes, buddy, are sitting over there," he pointed to the toilet. "Now get dress and take a piece of toast. Your lunch is on the table and shoes are by the door."

"Got it!" Haruki replied getting dress while Naruto exited the bathroom. Then he paused.

"Oh, make sure to at least rinse your mouth with mouth wash and floss your teeth, okay?" Haruki nodded getting annoyed.

"Okay! Now, can you give me some privacy?" The boy's face was flushed and he gave his father an angry look. Naruto snickered before closing the door quickly to avoid getting hit in the head with a hair brush.

_That's my boy. Mature at age seven. _He thought smiling happily. It gave him pride that Haruki was so mature but it also made he think that it was because it was the two of them and they had rent to pay. The young boy always did chores for the neighbors but that was because one of them was old and couldn't really move like she used to anymore. Naruto usually helped when he had a day off while Haruki was at school or on the weekend playing with the old woman's dog.

Naruto watched as he sun got dressed in his school uniform, exiting the bathroom and towards the door with his lunch in his hand and toast in his mouth. He slipped on his shoes easily before he turned and gave Naruto a big bear hug and a slight bread crumbed filled kiss before running towards the bus.

"Bye daddy!" Haruki yelled. Naruto smiled and waved.

"Bye, Haruki."

-oOo-

After Haruki had left, Naruto ventured off to work hoping (and praying) that he won't get fired. Then again, with the rumor going around the company he guessed it wouldn't be all that bad. He reached the Uchiha company and checked himself in only to meet the secretary who had her arms crossed and tapped her foot on the floor. She had long pale blonde hair and light blue eyes. She wore a purple blouse with a black skirt and a black vest.

"Naruto, late again. Really?" she asked. The blonde sheepishly grinned and scratched the imaginary itch in the back of his neck. "Mr. Uchiha wants you in his office. Apparently it's urgent but don't worry it's not about you being late for the fifth time. He understands that you have Haruki—and speaking of Haruki I have to pick him up again don't I? You have work tonight too, don't you?" Naruto nodded his head.

"Yeah, I do, Ino. I have to work at the bar with Kiba and Shino tonight. Shino's hosting I'm guessing erotic dancers tonight to entertain the crowd."  
"I thought that was a gay bar."

"It's whatever Shino and Kiba want it to be, actually. Tonight they just want the girls since Kiba's bi and stuff."

"Kiba won't cheat on Shino will he?" Ino Yamanaka asked furrowing her eyebrows and frowning slightly. "I'd feel terrible if that happened."

"Please," Naruto scoffed. "There hasn't been drama like that since they hooked up Gaara and Neji." The blonde haired man shook his head. "Those two have been going at it since Haruki was born."

"I guess that's true." Ino nodded curtly. "Well, you better go up to Uchiha's office. He's waiting for you." She smiled almost sickly sweet. "Good luck."

Naruto sighed and shook his head. _Sometimes her smiles mean that she knows what going to happen next. Besides, I wonder what that bastard has up his sleeve for me this time._

-oOo-

Sasuke Uchiha sighed and leaned back into his chair, his pale fingers tapping on the desk, showing off his anger at his personal secretary's tardiness. He sat up once a blonde spike appeared in the doorway. He frowned. "Naruto, come in." He called. The blonde complied a cheeky, sheepish grin on his face, scratching the invisible itch on his neck.

"Ah…hey Sasuke." He greeted. Sasuke stood up and walked over to Naruto. The blonde was just a little taller than him—about 6"5' and he was about 6".

"I'm sorry I'm late," Naruto continued. Sasuke held up a hand to stop him from speaking again as the blonde opened his mouth to speak about his son. Sasuke knew about Haruki and how everything went in the past.

"Naruto, I understand that you have Haruki to take care of, rent to pay, child support to pay, you are a father and a mother towards the boy." Sasuke said. "I can't let you be late any more so I'll give you at choice because this can't happen again it would be the last time, you know." Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I understand…er sir." Naruto mumbled.

"You can switch your hours or you and Haruki can move in with me." Sasuke offered a small tint of pink appearing on his face. "Unless you can handle everything yourself."

"N-No, Sasuke, I guess it would be fine. I guess. It's just Haruki's shy he won't be used to the big house a-and—why are you doing this for me?" Naruto asked.

"I—, Ino told me about the things you are going through. I told my brother and he said you can could use a raise." Naruto's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"N-No, can't accept. I really can't. I, with this job and my other job I'm doing well with it. Haruki helps a lot too," Naruto smiled as an image of Haruki flashed through his mind. "He does his chores and earns his allowance which he gives to me to pay the rent which goes up every month I don't know why. He such a mature kid for a seven year old. I-I…" Naruto sighed, running a hand through his silky blonde hair. "Thank you for the raise opportunity, but if it's just for pity then I won't accept it." He smiled thoughtfully at Sasuke before bowing and quickly leaving.

-oOo-

"Haru-chan, do you know that you're supposed to color inside the lines?" A little girl with long silk blonde hair asked. Her name was Ayame Yamanaka* and she'd always given Haruki a stupid nickname. Haruki's blue orbs looked down at his picture. He was in first grade and he still didn't color inside the lines. Well there was a reason for that. He felt tired and missed his father. In addition, knowing that, his father probably got in trouble with his boss. Haruki looked up at the ceiling, pondering about what his father would call this Uchiha person. His eyes widened when it popped in his head.

"A bastard! That's what he'd call him!" Haruki shouted causing the whole class to look at him, the teacher include. He frowned and sunk into his seat. "Uh-oh…" The teacher walked over, hands resting on her hips, a glare fixed mainly on Haruki.

"Haruki Uzumaki what did you just say?"

"N-Nothing. I didn't mean it! Honest!" He cried out. "Please don't call daddy. He'll be mad at me." He whimpered tears swelling in his face. The older woman sighed and leant down to his level to wipe away the stray tears that were falling down the boy's tan face.

"I'll let you off with a warning but if I hear it again you won't be able to play with the other kids of Friday Fun day*." Haruki was about to reply with a whine but caught himself and nodded, giving into the threat.

"Yes, sensei, I understand." The little blonde said. _I guess I didn't get in trouble, thank heavens. _He thought. _I wonder what daddy's doing…_

-oOo-

At the end of the day, Haruki walked out of the school with Ayame and her sister Ayako. They were both twins but they weren't identical. Ayako looked like her father, pale skin, and dark hair along with dark eyes. While Ayame looked like her mother, platinum blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale skin, which was lush and smooth—kind of shiny when the light reflected off it. Her hair was neatly braided but it was very long. Ayako's hair was short and down with two small ribbons on each side, making her look cute.

The three of them blinked when they heard footsteps running towards them. Ayame and Ayako screamed and immediately threw themselves along with Haruki.

"Guys what was that—."

"Shhh!" the twin hushed him.

"Haru-chan needs to be quiet or else they'll hear us!" Ayame hissed putting a hand over Haruki's mouth.

"Yeah, idiot, you want to get us killed?"

"What do you mean killed, Ayako," Haruki asked, after tearing away from Ayame's hand. "I don't think it's nothing to worry about—" He cringed when he heard loud squeals.

"DAISUKE-KUN!"

"See?" Ayako and Ayame chorused. Haruki looked through the bush, his blue eyes look straight at the boy with brunette hair that was down to his shoulders, but it was real short. He had bandages wrapped around his arms and some around his neck. His eyes were a beautiful crimson red and his skin was pale—almost like vampires, which he reminded Haruki of that would describe the jerk. The little blonde looked at the twin girls and shrugged a shoulder.

"It just looks like he's having fun having girls through themselves at him." Haruki mumbled. It was like that every day. Daisuke Shimizu. Good grades, Uchiha like demeanor (that's what his dad says), vampire like looks, and well what else could Haruki think of other than be curious about the bandages. "He makes fun of me every day so what's the difference."

"Daisuke doesn't make fun of you every day, Haru-chan. It's those jerks he hangs with, actually." Ayame said rolling her eyes. "We need to stay here until it's safe to leave."

"Or we can sneak our way out of this bush. Mom wants us home by five."

"Oh yeah, that's right, c'mon, Haru-chan." Ayame whispered. Grabbing the blonde boy's hand, she followed her sister away from the crowd without them being notice, thankfully.

-oOo-

"What do you think of Daisuke-san?" Ayako asked. Haruki looked at Ayako with one eyebrow raised in question. Ayame simply smiled and replied.

"He's cute. He reminds me of that guy from Vampire Knight." She tapped her chin. "What was his name."

Haruki took a sip from his milkshake and said. "Kaname."

"Yeah! Kaname!"

"My daddy told me he was adopted by Mr. Uchiha's brother." Haruki said popping a blueberry in his mouth. "He acts as if he's truly a part of that family. All high and mighty. It makes me so made." Haruki huffed.

"And he's cute! He makes every girl swoon in his wake." Ayame said. Haruki and Ayako shook their heads as they watched Ayame play through her fantasy of her and Daisuke getting together.

"Oh brother," Ayako groaned, putting a hand on her forehead. She and Haruki looked towards the door in acknowledgement of her and her sister's mother calling Haruki down stairs because his father was here to pick him up. This snapped Ayame out of her dream world and back into reality.

"Haru-chan has to go?"

Haruki smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'll see you guys tomorrow." He said grabbing his school bag, half his homework was finished all he had to do was read a book that was the class novel called, _Everlost. _It was a book about a girl and a boy who died in car accidents. The girl was named Ally which was short for Alexandra and the boy's name was Nicholas or Nick for short. The book seemed boring and interesting at the same time. He felt that reading the book would make him fall asleep (like a lot of books did) but he read them because if he didn't, his father would ground him and make him do chores (not that he doesn't do them anyways just to get out of them in the process). "I have to finish my homework at home with my daddy. See you guys tomorrow."

"Bye!" Ayame and Ayako replied as they watched Haruki disappear into the down stairs leaving for home with his dad.


	3. Chapter 2: Sasuke the Slutty Drunk!

**_Disclaimer: Naruto Characters (C) Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Daisuke Shimizu (I remember his name now =3) (C) FallenAngel4545_**

**_Haruki Uzumaki (C) Me_**

**_Ayame Yamanaka (C) Me_**

**_Ayako Yamanaka (C)_**

**_Warning: Yaoi in this chapter, children witnessing it, no cursing. _**

**_Rating: T_**

**_Genre: Romance/Family_**

**_Author's Note: This chapter foreshadows for the future. Hopefully I'll be able to do a good solid, sexy, hot, lemon for all of you but sadly I may need help with that and it will be later on in the story. Not now. There will NOT be a lemon in this chapter. This chapter's also short but not rushed, I took breaks. It was slowly written out with little breaks in between. :) I hope you enjoy it!_**

**_Daddy's Little Sunshine_**

**_(Revised)_**

**_Chapter 2_**

"Haruki, I guess my boss isn't such a _meanie_ after all." Naruto said bluntly. He had caught his son off guard and Haruki raised an eyebrow. The boy may have been only seven years of age but he was smart and mature for his age. He took that after his mother, Sakura Haruno. Naruto sighed. "Don't give me that look." Naruto ordered softly. Haruki stared at his father with a blank look on his face. How was his boss not a _meanie_?

"How?" Haruki asked.

"Well," Naruto swallowed. "He understands that we are going through difficult times and well he offered me a raise." Haruki gasped.

"That's awesome daddy! Did you take it? Wait don't answer that." Haruki held his hand up to stop his father from speaking. "Knowing you, you wouldn't take the raise because it was out of pity, I guess. Good." Naruto smiled. Haruki knew him so well.

"You're my little man, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know. Daddy, I need you to help me finish my homework."

"What do you get, Haru?"

"The math and the science, I've finished, I just need to read this book called _Everlost _and write the vocab in sentences and study for a test that's this Friday. Actually, I have a test Thursday too, then I have one Monday. Ugh, I hate school." Haruki groaned.

Naruto chuckled lightly. "You're one of a kind. Alright, I'll help just promise me you'll actually finish it."

"I will. I don't feel like being grounded."

"That's the point, Haru,"

"Ugh."

-oOo-

The next morning went as usual, Haruki woke up first, then went to wake up his dad after he made himself breakfast, took a bath, and brushed his hair, teeth after getting dressed. It was his morning routine he took after his father when he turned four years old. He may have wanted to be active and play, play, play, but he wanted to help his daddy until they were back on their feet but what he wanted the most was a mother to care for him, love him and his father.

As his father got up and made himself breakfast, the phone rang and Haruki was the one who answered it. "Hello?" the blonde said. He blinked when he heard a deep sultry voice reply on the other end. His dad came from behind him and he continued. "He's here Mr. Uchiha. Here." Haruki said politely before giving the phone to his dad. It was a workday and another school day but he didn't like the assignment that his teacher was going to give the class. It was May, mother's day was coming up, and Haruki didn't have a mommy to write a poem about. He frowned. He was definitely going to hate the assignment.

Naruto eagerly took the phone and immediately talk began talking about business and the company with his boss. Haruki pulled on his shirt telling him silently that the bus was here. Naruto took his son's hand as he walked outside their apartment. He bent down to his son's level and kissed him on the forehead before telling Sasuke to hold on for a moment. "You be good now you hear, Haruki? I can't afford having you go to the principal's office because of you." Haruki rolled his teal eyes.

"I know daddy. Tell Mr. Uchiha I said he better not fire you because you're late. And I better go. Bye daddy."

"Bye, Haru."

"_He's very protective of you, isn't he?_" Sasuke asked. Naruto chuckled and nodded absently as he waved good-bye, watching the bus leave for school.

"Yeah but he's my little man. Anyway, sorry for putting you on hold for so long. Why did you call?"

"_Well, at first I called to rant at you for being late but I gave everyone the day off to spend time with their families. Spring break's coming up as well too._" Naruto hummed in reply.

"So this means I get the day off as well huh?"

"_Yes_," Sasuke replied.

"Cool thanks Sasuke."

"_No problem Dobe. Just try not to be late again, I don't usually give many day offs you know._"

"True, you can be pretty brutal when you're angry. But that's you. An asshole and a teme." _My Teme…_

"You want to hang out for the day? Haruki will be at school and I'll be alone. I can get some drinks too." A short pause followed after the offer had been made. Naruto could tell Sasuke was smiling on the other end. A good drink of cold beer would be a very good idea.

"_Sure,_" Sasuke replied. "_I'd be okay with that._"

Naruto grinned cheekily. "Sweet."

"_I'll be there in an hr. I've been to your house before, remember? When Haruki was a baby. He was about nine months._"

"Yeah I remember. You were so angry Sakura left the both of us for someone else I don't know who exactly." _Not that I would care…_

"_Yes, that was an interesting time. I'll be there in an hour._"

"All right. I have some beer in my fridge. We can use that up. Invite Kiba and Shikamaru too. How's that? Have a little guy time too. Itachi can come too." Another short pause.

"_I'll think about inviting my brother. I'll give notice to Kiba and Shikamaru. They may want to come. Anyone else?"_

"Neji and Gaara. I know they'd like to be with the guys again. Don't forget Chouji but he might be working or spending time with Ino."

"_True, I'll give the guys a call. But if they turn it down, I'd still like to have it just the two of us._" Naruto couldn't help the blush that crept upon his tanned face. He laughed nervously and looked to the side as he scratched the back of his head.

"I wouldn't mind that at all. Let's do that instead and have a Guy's day another time."

_"__All right."_

Naruto hung up the phone and in five minutes, the doorbell rang. He walked over to the door and opened it to see Sasuke wearing a white polo button down shirt with a pair of blue jeans. Naruto stared at the Uchiha mesmerized at the beauty in which he held. He knew why all the girls, Sakura included, swooned over him back in high school. A smirk played on the Uchiha's lips.

"Like what you see Uzumaki?" Sasuke asked. The question and his voice both snapped Naruto back into reality. The blonde blushed and turned around heading towards the kitchen to get the cans of beer. Sasuke sat down on the couch and turned on the television. Naruto walked into the living room with five cans of beer each in his hands. Five for him and five for Sasuke.

They were getting drunk.

The problem was, Naruto could hold his liquor, but Sasuke couldn't. Sasuke + Liquor + Naruto = Trouble. Major Trouble. His secret that he kept for years could be let out because of him being a slutty, flirtatious drunk with an attitude. He wasn't just a slutty drunk, he'd always get angry too. Liquor kind of affected his mood in a way. There were certain people who were bad drunks.

The first of the certain people was Sasuke himself. He was a slutty drunk, mainly. It didn't matter. The second was Shikamaru who, every time he had gotten drunk begins to break into a fit of giggles and laughs every time. Kiba who passes out after the first drink. Neji who gets angry—meaning he was an angry drunk. Gaara just gets depressed and sits in the corner with a dark aura surrounding him. Sasuke shook his head. They were all weird drunks except Naruto and Sai. No, not Sai. Sai was a pervert even when he was drunk. Lee can't hold liquor either.

No one could hold their liquor, except for Naruto. Then again, the girls were different. Ino can't hold liquor, she'd get hic ups and go into a fit of giggles. Hinata was never one to drink but she could hold liquor. Tenten –well she passes out like Kiba. Temari is a happy drunk and Kankuro (Sasuke forgot about him), passed out when he gets drunk as well, after the first two drinks for that matter.

After a while, Sasuke and Naruto finished drinking. Naruto was on the couch, towering over Sasuke, their lips locked with sweat trickling down his face. Naruto remembered he had texted Ino to go pick up Haruki. As soon as that thought hit, a voice suddenly stopped them from continuing their drunken kiss. "N-Naruto!" It was Ino.

The two men looked at the woman at the entrance of the apartment. She had her hands over Haruki's eyes while Ayame and Ayako had their own hands over their own eyes. All four of them were blushing just like Naruto. Sasuke was trying to continue with what they had started, sucking pleasantly on the nape of Naruto's neck. "I-Ino…urgh…take Haruki to your apartment for me. He may need to stay overnight." Ino nodded. Her blue eyes wondering around the room as the awkward silence filled the space between them. "Ah! S-Sasuke, stop for a moment. Go to my room please!" The blonde pleaded. Sasuke stopped then nodded his head, immediately going to Naruto's room.

Naruto sighed. "Ino you can take your hands off his eyes now. Girls you too." Ayame was already ahead of the three of them. She puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms, pouting.

"Aww! I could have taken a picture!" Ino groaned. Ayame took after her father even though she was blonde. That's what you get for having twins. Same face, different hair, different eyes, _very different _personality.

"Ayame…" Ayako groaned. "Please keep your fantasies to yourself."

"Whatever, I still wanted to take a picture of Uncle Naru and his new boyfriend! At least I think that's his new boyfriend. Is it? Uncle Naru?" Naruto frowned at this. He thought about that answer carefully and faked a smile.

"We're just friends is all. There's no 'us' or anything. Trust me."

"Aww!" Ayame whined. Ayako rolled her dark eyes and grabbed her sister's hand.

"I'm going to take Ayame to the car, mom." She said. Ino nodded thinking that was a great idea. Who knows what she and her father will be discussing though. Ino sighed. _Naruto Uzumaki you've just gotten yourself into an enormous amount of trouble. _By the time Ayame and Ayako were in the car, Haruki had finished packing his things for the overnight stay while his daddy and apparently his newfound parent sort things out. A part of him hated that his daddy found love again. Another part of him cheered and cried in joy that he has another parent even if it wasn't a woman. He got another daddy instead. That was okay.

Was it?


	4. Chapter 3: The Aftermath

**_Author's Note: Hi I'm back! With the new chapter of Daddy's Little Sunshine revised. I decided to continue the revised version. It's going to be totally different. Don't worry. You'll see Kyuubi, Daisuke, Itachi, etc. It's just I want it to be completely different from the original which kind of sucked if you think about it. _**

**_Daddy's Little Sunshine_**

**_(Revised)_**

**_Chapter 3_**

Haruki stood in front of his father's room, where Sasuke Uchiha, his daddy's boss lying on the bed. The king sized bed. Haruki gripped his duffle bag harder than intended just as fat tears began to well up in his eyes. Was his daddy going to stop spending time with him? Was his daddy going to replace him? He felt his heart twist and his insides churn so uncomfortably. He didn't want to sleep over Ayako and Ayame's house. He wanted to stay with his daddy and make sure Sasuke doesn't steal him away. Naruto walked over to Haruki and bent down to his level. The blonde notice his son's tears and pulled him into a tight hug.

Ino put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Maybe he should stay. I know it wouldn't be right with drunks in the apartment but he's going through something right now and it's all so sudden on him, you know?" Ino whispered softly. "Haruki needs you right now. I better go. Take care of Sasuke and Haruki too. You better take care of yourself also, Naruto. Ayame's going to be on your case and so is Sai." Naruto groaned. He had forgotten about Sai.

"Haruki why don't you go play in your room. I'll be right there to give you anything you want."

"Anything daddy?"

"Yes," Naruto nodded.

"Then tell me why you were doing _that_," Haruki shivered. "With Mr. Uchiha? Is he going to replace me? Are you going to throw me away and stay with him? I don't wanna be without a daddy!" Naruto frowned with guilt tugging at his heart. Ino finally left with Ayame and Ayako. Sasuke was sleeping in Naruto's bedroom, unknowing to the fact that in the morning he'd wake up to the blonde haired male sleeping in his bed.

Naruto shook his head, eyebrows furrowed as he wiped his son's tears off his chubby whiskered cheeks. "I am never ever going to replace you buddy. I am not going to throw away our bond as a family like she-" Naruto sighed. "I'll never leave you alone. I'll always be your daddy. Always."

"So you're not interested in Mr. Uchiha?" Haruki asked. He had tears at the edges of his eyes but he was so confused. His daddy didn't seem so interested in Sasuke who was still sleeping in the room behind them. Naruto laughed nervously, his eyes wondering to the wall on the left. He suddenly stood up. "I-I better go make you dinner. You're probably hungry. While I do that go do your homework."

"Daddy, I don't have any. My teacher said if we be good in the classroom, we don't get any homework. I'm gonna go read my manga Uncle Sai got me." Haruki gave his daddy a cheek grin before leaving to lock himself in his room. Naruto made a mental note to talk to Sai about giving his son those stupid manga. He'll turn into Kakashi by the time he's a teenager. Speaking of Kakashi, Naruto wondered what the old pervert was doing nowadays. Probably manhandling Iruka. Naruto nodded absently as he washed Haruki's veggies and fruits. The boy was a vegetarian of course. _Yep. Manhandling poor Iruka sensei. _Naruto confirmed. _That's what he must be doing. _

Once he was finished with washing the veggies and fruits, he chopped them up and mixed them in a salad bowl for Haruki. His son was a very simple, not truly a picking eater. He just disliked ramen (which he had thought he'd like.) He sighed. Oh well. Haruki did take after his mother in most cases.

One was that he had a temper.

Two was that he had some kind of "other self".

Three was his intelligences.

Four was some of the emerald green from Sakura's eyes. They were switch from blue to green. However, his main eye color was blue. Haruki gain the looks of his father not his mother. Thank goodness. Naruto didn't think he'd be able to live with a boy with pink hair, reminding him every day that Haruki could have a mother for the seven years old his life.

Then the phone rang, he grabbed, clicked the button, and answered. "Hello?" He asked. A smile graced his face. "Hey mom!"

"_Hey honey. How's the bundle of joy who's not a baby anymore?_" His mother, Kushina Uzumaki asked. When she had first heard that Sakura was pregnant, she was not only over joyed but she was kind of angry that the girl had left Haruki and Naruto behind. It may have been their senior year but still, it was only right that she's stay with them. Kushina couldn't see it any other way. Her mind now, was focused on getting her son and Sasuke together for the sake of her and her best friend Mikoto Uchiha's sanity.

"He's been good. He gets in trouble once in a while like I used but he's doing great."

"_Can I speak to him? Is he reading his manga. Haru-chan loves those yaoi mangas you know. I know his favorite one. I can see him falling for someone one day._" She gushed on the other end. Naruto felt a nerve twitch as he heard the things he didn't want to hear. He was going through some confusion himself. Why did he kiss Sasuke after drinking five cans of beer, he didn't know. Honestly, he didn't feel like talking about it with his mother she'll gush over it. And she'll never let him have it down.

"_Naruto?_"

"What mom."

"_A little bird told me that Sasuke's there. Did you hit it off? Or are you two drunk off your asses? Actually, then again you can hold your liquor like your father. Whatever. What happened? Tell me please baby?_"

"Nothing happened mom. We were just having drinks between friends. I decided to use the cans of beer I had for the sake of having a child in my home."

"_Dear weren't you planning to use that for your friend, Chouji? His birthday's somewhere around May, wasn't it?_"

"Nah, mom Chouji doesn't drink beer at all. He's more in love with food, food, food. Than beer, alcohol etc. Nothing out of the ordinary for Chouji Akimichi." Kushina laughed on the other end of the phone.

"_I just called to see how you were doing. Take care of Sasuke for Mikoto. She's gonna worry about him I know it so I'll call her for you. Itachi's the one who told me about you and Sasuke's little hang out or date rather. I think it's a date at least._"

"It's not mom, good bye. I have to finish making Haruki's dinner."

"_Oh yes you're dinners are to die for. Feed Sasuke too dear. Love you bye!_" She hung up the phone before Naruto could reply and he rolled his eyes. Mothers. _Itachi's going to get a very, very good lecture about telling my mother things that involve my personal life!_


	5. Chapter 4: Haruki and Daisuke Rivalry!

**_Disclaimer: Flying Monkeys are outside my window out to get me and my little dog too. Does that mean I own Naruto? Please, even the wizard of Oz says I don't. Kishimoto-sama does. :D Which reminds me I have to read the manga chapters. Whoops. Hehe._**

**_Warning: Yaoi in the middle of the chapter. A mixture of sexual and fluffy. :)_**

**_Author's Note: Well, here we are. Chapter 5. Like the warning says, this chapter does have yaoi in it. It's just a tiny dash of sexual themes with a large cup of fluff. :) Like Peanut butter and fluff (marshmallow). _**

**_Hope you like the chapter!_**

**_Bye!_**

_**Daddy's Little Sunshine**_

_**(Revised)**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Sasuke woke up with a hug hangover in an unfamiliar bedroom. He could tell it wasn't his own because he would not normally have someone sleeping next to him unless it was Daisuke of course. He turn his body to where he felt the other's and saw it to be a small little boy that was possibly about Daisuke's age. He winced in pain his body turned, but for curious reasons he could take the pain.

He then saw another person in the bed. He had the same sunshine blonde hair as the other little boy. Then realization struck him, he sat up to fast causing his head to throb badly in pain before fell off the bed waking up both the little boy who was obviously Haruki Uzumaki and his father Naruto Uzumaki.

"Oh! Mr. Uchiha are you okay?" the boy's high pitched voice asked. Sasuke watched his father sat up and stare at the clock. It was five o'clock in the morning. The time he should be waking up for work every day. "Mr. Uchiha?" This time Naruto looked over and saw Sasuke on the floor on the other side of the bed. He looked at Sasuke then at Haruki. Did they do anything when Haruki was in bed? No, Sasuke was in bed even before they had the chance to go further with anything. "Daddy, help Sasuke-san please. I will go get him some water." Haruki said. The little boy jump off the bed and went out the room. He decided to leave his daddy and Sasuke alone for a couple of minutes, and get the raven some water.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, remembering everything that had happened. His eyes were wide with shock though he felt relieved that they didn't go any further than just a kiss. "So, what are we going to do…er…Uchiha-san?" Naruto asked. He was formal now since Sasuke was going to be his boss as soon as they went to work. That is if they go to work.

Sasuke sighed, running his hand through his soft hair. "I'm going to go home." He asked trying to get up. When he had managed to though he fell on top of the bed, causing Naruto to catch him, breaking his fall. "I think you should take the day off with me. I'll have my brother cover me and someone else cover you." Naruto fell silent. He wanted to spend the day alone at home. He wanted to clean the house, do the laundry and dishes. He wanted to get everything paid and over with.

"I guess that sounds fair." Naruto murmured.

"All right," Sasuke said. "Is Haruki getting ready for school though?" Naruto opened his mouth to reply just as Haruki came in.

"Actually, Sasuke-san, today is a stay home day." Haruki smiled. "Yesterday was Friday. So that means its Saturday!" Haruki snickered. "Thank you for giving my daddy a day off. It means a lot." The boy's blue green eyes met Sasuke's own. He frowned when he saw a little bit of Sakura in Haruki's features. It was horrible that the boy had to live without a mother for seven years. He could see how mature Haruki was. He had gotten ready in daytime clothes on his own, brushed his teeth, and washed his hands. He had done everything on his own but also with the help of his father.

Sasuke looked at Naruto who was ruffling the boy's hair and taking the cup of water Haruki had in his hands to Sasuke. The raven gladly took it and took a sip. He stared at Naruto, analyzing how good of a father he was. _He's just as good as a father as Itachi… _Sasuke murmured. _Only Daisuke was adopted and his parents were put in jail. _He could see the differences and similarities between Naruto and Itachi as fathers. Both were single but they had their own parenting methods.

"You're boy's very mature for his age, Naruto." He said without meaning too. Naruto blinked hearing his comment while Haruki blushed and grinned.

"Thanks!"

"Yeah, I try giving him the teachings he needs. I've had the help over the years. He has a wonderful support group it's just…I don't know if I should start dating just yet. I mean," Naruto sighed. Haruki blinked then he realized what his father was going to talk about. Haruki rolled his eyes and hopped off the bed.

"I'm going to go play in my room!"

Naruto chuckled. "See? He's not much for something like that. I want his mother to see how he's doing. I want Sakura to see that her boy's doing just fine if she's worried about him. If she's finally deciding to care. Maybe…Sakura and I could—" Naruto was cut off by a pair of lips. His blue orbs widening in complete and utter shock. He tensed for a few second before relaxing and kissing back. The two stayed this way for a minute before a tiny high-pitched voice yelled.

"Oooh! Uncle Naruto's kissing Sasuke-nii again!" Naruto and Sasuke pulled away quickly. Their faces were scarlet red. Naruto slapped his forehead with his palm. He had forgotten Ino and Sai were coming over for lunch or dinner with the twins. Shit.

"Hey, Ayame." Naruto sighed.

"Uncle Naru, are you going to start dating now?" Ayame asked. Her blue eyes were shining brightly. Ayako crept up behind her, grabbing her wrist.

"Will you stop getting in his private life?" Ayako sighed. "Geesh."

"Why? I wanna know!"

"You really don't need to…"

"Reading the manga isn't enough! I wanna know so I can take a picture!" Ayame smiled holding up a camera. Ayako raised an eyebrow. Where did Ayame get that camera?

"Girls, you're only seven years old." Naruto tried to reason. "D-Do you really want to see to men kiss?" He asked. Ayako's nose wrinkled in disgust. She was all for relationships like that but she wasn't into the display of affection that was a part of the whole deal. Ayako shook her head.

"No." She replied. Ayame nodded her head up and down vigorously. She jumped up and down with the camera in her hand, grinning.

"Yes, yes, yes!"

Naruto groaned and fell back on to the bed. Ayame was something else, definitely. Ino came in to the room next, a blonde eyebrow rose. Naruto turned and looked at the woman who looked very confused and suspicious. "Naruto," Ino smiled. "I see you two must've had a wonderful time together." She chuckled and winked at Naruto who blushed. Sasuke shook his head.

"We did nothing like that, Ino."

"Oh? Sorry you guys." She laughed nervously. "Hey listen, I came here to tell you your mom got a call from you know _who _and told me to tell you that she's coming back to Konoha in a few weeks." Naruto sat up, his face suddenly losing all color. Haruki peeked in the room and saw this. He ran to his father, hopping onto the bed. There was a long silence before it was broken by Haruki.

"Daddy?"

Naruto looked at Haruki, a small smile on his face. He grinned. "Hey, bud, how would you like to go to grandma and grandpa's for a weekend one time?" He asked. Haruki looked at Naruto. His blue green eyes boring into his father's own intensively. The little boy grinned and hugged his father.

"Sure!" Haruki replied. Naruto nodded.

"All right, I'll call grandma later." Naruto said. "Ino, do you and the girls want to help make dinner?" Ino nodded and turned around, heading for the kitchen. Ayame and Ayako followed after her.

"Daddy what was Ino talking about?" Haruki asked. The little boy tilted his head in confusion. Naruto frowned, clenching the sheets on the bed. He opened his mouth to reply but word was uttered from his lips. Haruki was smart enough to know that his daddy was only trying to protect him and give him all the nurture he needed. "Daddy?"

"It's nothing Haruki," Naruto said. "I promise." Naruto grinned. If what Ino was talking about was true, Naruto had to be ready for something that was going to happen. Sasuke watched as emotions flashed across the blonde's eyes. Haruki blinked for a few moments then shrugged and hopped off the bed.

"I'm gonna go help Ayame, Ayako, and Ino!"

As soon as Haruki left the room, Naruto let out a groan and fell on to the bed once again. He couldn't believe the news he got. Ino was a very good friend but she didn't have to tell him that _she _was coming back. "Argh, why does this keep happening to me?"

"Do you really think this is a bad thing?" Sasuke asked suddenly. Naruto looked at him, he had forgotten the raven was even in his room. "Sakura is his mother. He really should see her." Naruto cast his eyes sideways, Sasuke had a point, still though. The blonde was hurt when Sakura called off their engagement and said she wanted to abort Haruki. Naruto sneered and snorted.

"I don't care," Naruto growled. "She hurt me,"

"Don't you think that this is selfish of you? To keep Haruki away from his mother like this. Naruto, listen to me-"

"Sasuke, understand that I'm being selfish. I want to be selfish for just a little longer. Can you let me do that? Will you let me be selfish?"

"Selfishness goes a long way, Naruto." Sasuke murmured.

"I know. Just…let me handle it my way. Please?" Sasuke sighed and nodded. He didn't want to press any further knowing how angry Naruto was at Sakura.

"Fine, Naruto." Sasuke replied. Then he decided to change the subject. "Naruto, if I asked you a question what would your reaction be?" Naruto looked at Sasuke, confused.

"I don't know. You haven't asked me yet."

"Well, I'll do that now." Sasuke replied. "Naruto," He leaned in to the blonde's face, their lips just millimeters away. "Can I kiss you again?" He asked. Naruto didn't reply, he only crashed his lips onto Sasuke's, his hands on both the raven's cheeks. Sasuke kissed back, just as powerful. They stayed like this until they were opting to pull away in need of air.

"How was that for an answer, Sasuke?" Naruto asked smirking. Sasuke chuckled, his face flushed.

"A great answer, that was for sure."


	6. Chapter 5: Changing Elements

**_Disclaimer: Look flying pigs! Er...monkeys! Maybe I do own Naruto! Pffft. Yeah, i'd be in my own little wonderland with all my fantasies that I keep secret from my boyfriend. Mwahahaha! XD SasuNaru, NaruSasu, doesn't matter I love it! Soon, I want to celebrate Naruto's birthday. I think I explained that one of the changes were Haruki's birthday...? Right? Did I mention that? I hope I did if not I'll make that change because his birthday is coming up and guess who else's birthday is coming up? I'll let you guess. It's this month! :D_**

**_Warning: A little yaoi in this chapter no much. It's more fluff than anything else. The more sexual contents will be later on in the story-revised version I mean. :)_**

**_Author's Note: Okay this chapter, at first, is Haruki centric. It revolves around Haruki. Because it mentions his birthday and yadiya. I won't tell you much further. Other than that, I love the four comments I got, I love the faves and the follows I've gotten. THANK YOU!_**

_**Daddy's Little Sunshine**_

_**(Revised)**_

_**Chapter 5**_

"Daddy! Sasuke! Dinner's ready!" Haruki's voice was heard. Naruto and Sasuke chuckled, getting off the bed. Naruto felt the need to thank Sasuke for distracting him from something that was going to be very stressful. The two walked into the dining area of the apartment, the food was out nice and hot. Naruto grinned.

"Looks like you managed." He said to Ino. The woman shrugged. She knew she was a good cook. Naruto was better than she was though but she offered to cook so it seemed fair. She had Haruki to help her too, he was just like his daddy. Not very obvious. Haruki was the spitting image of Naruto. He also had a bit of Sakura in his features and personality but all in all, he was the perfect son and little boy.

"Haru-chan, did you tell your dad about Dai-chan?" Ayame asked. Haruki blinked, a little bit of ramen noodles hanging from his lips. Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion and Sasuke did so as well. Daisuke was his nephew even if he was adopted. "Haru-chan!" Ayame cried before pouting. "Did you?" Haruki finished his bite of ramen, swallowing after chewing it good.

"No, why would I talk about him?" He asked refusing to even say Daisuke's name nevertheless let it slip through is lips. He only continued eating afterwards. Silence enriched itself between them. Ayame frowned for a moment then she remembered that Haruki was jealous over Daisuke getting all the girls.

"What's the matter with you and Daisuke, Haruki?" Naruto asked. He knew Daisuke, he had even met the young boy before. He remembered seeing him with bandages wrapped around his small arms. He wore some of his hair over his eyes, long jean pants, and had a bit of an Uchiha vibe to him, however, Daisuke Uchiha was really adopted and his last name was changed from Shimizu to Uchiha. Reason being is that, Daisuke's adoptive grandmother, Sasuke and Itachi's biological mother, demanded it. He remembered the fight for custody after the parents were released from jail, how Itachi fought long and hard to win Daisuke over. How the older Uchiha seemed to know how it felt to be abused by his parents. For some reason, this understanding brought Daisuke and Itachi closer together, like father and son.

Haruki continued to eat, ignoring his father's question. He didn't understand his feelings to be perfectly blunt. He was seven years old and turning eight soon. What was there to understand? Did he really like Daisuke? Haruki chewed his food slowly as he stared deeply into space. Ino smiled at him, noticing that same distance feature Naruto always had when he was deep in thought.

"He is definitely like his father," Sai commented, breaking the silence between them all. He was the one that was being the quietest. Naruto and Sasuke forgot he was even there in the first place. Haruki blinked, confused.

"What?"

"Bud, what is it about you and Daisuke?" Naruto asked. His tone was tender, soft,—fatherly. He gave a fatherly smile to add to the moment and Haruki smiled lightly before pouting.

"Daisuke, is a big, huge, meany!" He cried. Naruto blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"He trips me in class and does mean things to me." Haruki said truthfully. Ayame and Ayako shared looks with their mother. Ayako closed her eyes and sighed.

"Haru, you do the same thing to him. It's like you two have some kind of rivalry."

"Yeah! He thinks he's better than me at everything, Daddy!" Haruki nodded his head, looking at his father. "Daisuke, says I can beat him at anything!" He pouted. Then a grinned formed across his face. "Then again, I got one hundred percent on my test today and he got an eighty-six percent." Haruki nodded curtly feeling his confidence comeback again.

"I see." Naruto glanced at Sasuke quickly. "Haruki, Sasuke's mother called a few weeks ago." He said slowly. "She wanted us to come over for dinner," He smiled softly. "Daisuke, speaking of the devil, is going to be there as well. If we are going to go there, I want you to be on your best behavior."

"Okay daddy," Haruki said. Naruto was a little surprised that his son didn't throw a fit like when he was little. Haruki and Daisuke were in preschool together too until first grade. It all seemed so odd, like it was just yesterday that Haruki was a little eight month old babbling continuously to his daddy, crying when needed to be fed, fussy, needed to sleep, want to be held, etc. Haruki would always want Naruto to read a book to him when he was in kindergarten, it was one of Naruto's favorite father and son moments. Naruto smiled at the thought. If he and Haruki could have more of those moments, he'd be the happiest man alive, though he'd let his son have friends and be with them.

"Haru-chan, do you by any chance," Ayame smirked at Haruki. Her bright blue eyes sparkling with evil. Haruki raised an eyebrow as well as Ayako. Where was she getting at? "_Like _Daisuke-kun?" This made Haruki's face turn beet red –another trend that was passed down from his father –and his shoulders tensed. His blue green eyes widened considerably, and he pushed his plate forward, before silently hopping off his chair, pushing it in, grabbing his plate, and taking it to the sink after throwing the scraps away. Then he finally went to his room, shutting and locking the door behind him.

Ayako looked at her sister. Ayame shrugged and smiled. Haruki liked Daisuke; and it was just like, she knew if his face every got a darker shade than just red, it was not like, but _love_. The question is: will Daisuke and Haruki ever get together. Will they realize their feelings for each other? Ayame's eyes had stars in them and Ayako could tell she was daydreaming. Her sister was just crazy.

After everyone was finished eating, Ino, Sai, Ayame, and Ayako left for their home while Sasuke and Naruto stayed in the kitchen washing and drying the dishes and putting them away. "Do you think Haruki really does like Daisuke?" Sasuke asked. Naruto paused for a moment, then looked at Sasuke.

"I don't…I don't know. I'm not ready for that kind of…thing yet, my son falling in love and…well you know." Naruto frowned.

"He won't leave you, Naruto," Sasuke assured him. "He'll need you more than ever at that point in his life. You know from experience the confusion of falling in love with someone, even if it's not a guy."

"Sakura was love at first sight. She wasn't my other half, my soul mate, I should say. She was…just Haruki's mother." Naruto sighed. "I wish she'd call or something. I mean she hasn't called to say hi to me or even want to talk and meet with Haruki. Honestly, he's never going to meet or see his mother if she doesn't put much effort into it."

"You want Haruki to have a mother, don't you?"

"I do..."

"Why not me?" Sasuke asked his bangs falling over his eyes. Naruto's eyes widened, his blue orbs surprised. He felt his cheeks redden and he casted his eyes away. "I mean, you've talked about Haruki very fondly and my parents always wanted another grandchild besides Daisuke who is adopted rather that literally born into the family."

"Daisuke's different Sasuke, Itachi rescued him, nurtured him the way his parents didn't. Itachi did the best thing in the world for Daisuke, he gave him a mother figure that would be your mother. Mikoto-chan, I know she loves Daisuke, but she knows Itachi's his adoptive father and caregiver." Naruto replied. "Your mother plays the role of _mother _for Daisuke. I've seen it whenever you would have those dinners and we were allowed to bring our kids."

"That's true, I've never really understood how Daisuke was feeling or what he was going through. My brother saved me from the abuse of my parents—then again my father. However, I think my father was obligated to change that's why he was so loving now than he was then. When Itachi was a young child."

"Yeah…I think you being a mother figure to Haruki would be a wonderful idea. Wouldn't mean that you'd live here though? I mean, do you really want to live in this apartment?"

"I do," Sasuke nodded. "I have some business that I did get to take care of when we were kids, Naruto, before you and Sakura became a thing, and Haruki was brought into this world." Naruto gave Sasuke a confused look. He was about to reply but suddenly the phone rang. Naruto turned and reached out his arm for it, he raised an eyebrow when he saw that the number was unknown. He pressed the answer button and brought the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"_Hi this is Sakura Haruno speaking, I would like to place an order…_" Naruto's eyes widened and he almost dropped the phone that was currently in his hand. This was Sakura's voice. Sakura was on the phone, calling him. Did his wish come true? He looked at Sasuke for a moment and his heart sank.

Damn it.

"Ah, excuse me, I think you've got the wrong number, this is N-"

"_Oh, please, I'm positive, that I have the right number. This is the homeowner of that restaurant that does deliveries, right. Teuchi? Apparently, my boy wants to try Ichiraku's ramen. Ugh, I remember I used to have to eat ramen every once in a while because it's what I'd crave. I wonder…who are you?_" she asked finally.

"I'm the manager of Ichiraku's Ramen, Sakura, I'm Naruto Uzumaki your former boyfriend." He felt anger rise in the pit of his stomach. Sakura didn't remember him, and he possibly couldn't remember Haruki. When the boy was little he'd wait by the door, waiting to see him mother come through with a smiling face, greeting him as soon as she came home.

There was a pause. Then there was a shuffle of things. "_N-Naruto Uzumaki? Oh god…y-y-you're that th-thing's father._"

"Are you kidding me? Is this how you—Sakura what did you call for again? I can give you the number to Ichiraku's."

"_Fine._" She replied. "_But then we need to talk. I'm sure Ino told you I was coming back next week._"

"Yes, I know. I plan to have this little talk with you." Naruto narrowed his eyes and clenched his fist. "Ino did tell me this information and I'm glad she did."

"_What you're going to file a court thing on me?"_

"If I wanted to. I have a fantastic lawyer, attorney, etc."

"_Let's forget this for now. Give me the number._" Naruto complied focused on getting off the phone with Haruki's bitch of a mother. Once the number was given, she instantly hung up. Naruto growled and slammed the phone onto the counter. Sasuke frowned, seeing how this affected Naruto so badly.

"Naruto…" Sasuke was interrupted by a pair of lips smashing against his own. He slowly closed his eyes and began to kiss back. After a few moments, Sasuke pulled away, his chest heaving up and down. "Are you alright?" He asked breathless.

"I'm fine." Naruto nodded. "Sorry about that."

"No, it's fine, I would've done the same thing." Sasuke scratched the back of his head. Naruto looked at his watch. "It's time to get Haruki to bed." He murmured. "Hey Haruki!" He addressed to his son who was playing or reading in his bedroom.

"Yes daddy!"

"Time for bed bud. Did you get your pajamas ready? You need to take a bath first." Then Haruki popped into the kitchen, a towel around his small body. His hair was damp with the warm water.

"I did, daddy. I need your help though." Haruki pouted. Naruto chuckled feeling his anger slip away.

"What is it?"

"Daddy can you get me another yaoi manga?"

"Haruki…" Naruto groaned. "Christmas. Okay? Your birthday's coming up first, I want anything else to be your Christmas present. Your birthday comes first."

"That's right! My birthday's coming up next week! Yay!" Haruki throw his arms up in the air causing the towel to fall to the floor. Sasuke covered his mouth and closed his eyes while Naruto had to force himself to not laugh.

"Haruki, go get dressed bud. I'll be right there to blow dry and brush it."

"You always give me a haircut too."

"That's for tomorrow, buddy,"

"Awww, I don't want one."

"Haruki I think you'd like your hair to be short."

"Daisuke has his hair long." Haruki pouted.

"Aren't you his rival?"

"Yes," Haruki replied. "He says I look like a girl with short hair." Naruto shook his head.

"Haruki you'll always be a boy." Naruto said. "There's no denying that." He smiled. "Now come on let's go get you in dry clothes and dry your hair."

"Okay!"

After Haruki was dressed and his hair was blow-dried, the little boy hopped into bed and crawled under the covers. He was almost eight years old. He was happy. "Daddy, can you describe mommy for me? I mean, you told me you and mommy had your differences but…"

"I know Haruki," Naruto murmured. "Your mother was a good person before you were born. She was very pretty and had a good personality until you saw her bad side." Haruki chuckled.

"Why did you and mommy break up?"

"Well, our parents, your grandparents, arranged us to be married since we were such a good couple and thought they if they sped mommy and I relationship, they'd get a wonderful little boy to be their grandchild. It happened, you know why?"

"Because I'm here." Naruto nodded.

"That's right. Listen, buddy, grandma, and grandpa regret pushing mommy's and mine relationship too fast. When mommy found out she was pregnant—that she was going to have a baby—she was well…"

Haruki frowned, he saw the sadness in his daddy's blue eyes. Haruki smiled a little though. His daddy gave him his birthday wish a little early than he bargained for. He was satisfied. The little boy kissed his father's cheek and layed back, head on his pillow. "Good night daddy." Haruki smiled. Naruto smiled back.

"You're satisfied now?"

"Yeah, for now, the story's making me tired."

Naruto chuckled. "All right then, good night bud," Naruto kissed Haruki's forehead and turned off his big light. He left on the night light because he knew Haruki didn't like the dark even though they went camping a couple times with Naruto's parents. Yawning, Naruto got off the boy's bed and headed out the room heading for his own. Tomorrow was another day and hopefully it would be better than today.


	7. Chapter 6: You Deserve More, Daddy

_**Daddy's Little Sunshine **_

_**Revised**_

_**Chapter Six: You Deserve More, Daddy**_

"Haru, happy early birthday! I made you a bento with all your favorites!" Ayame grinned as she held out a bento box wrapped in a cloth that was Haruki's favorite color. Haruki smiled and took the bento eagerly; he sat it down on his desk and gave Ayame a hug.

"Thanks, Ayame." Haruki grinned. Ayame smiled, blushing slightly. She knew she couldn't be with Haruki because she had an instinct that he was already in love with someone else. Whether or not that was true, she had to find out later when they were older. For now, Daisuke and Haruki need to slowly fall in love on their own. "Hey, Ayame, did my daddy ever tell your mommy about my mommy?" Haruki asked. Ayame blinked then nodded slowly, a frown on her face.

"Mom said that your mom was her best friend and was in love with another person while she was with your dad. She said your dad didn't know and when she found out, she was pregnant with you everything went downhill from there. The rest my mommy said Ayako and I had to wait until we're older. That includes you too, Haru."

"Oh, my daddy told me a little bit about her. I never really met her. I remember seeing her in pictures but never really knew her name. Did you ask your mom that?" Ayame shook her head.

"My mom hates to talk about it. It was probably a dramatic thing that tarnished their friendship." She shrugged. "I don't blame her or your dad, do you? Do you blame them for being mad at her?" Haruki casted his eyes to the floor, frowning. He didn't know how to answer that.

"No, I don't blame my daddy for being angry. So why hasn't mommy come to see me? My eighth birthday's coming up and she's not..." Haruki frowned. "It's not fair." Tears swelled in Haruki's eyes. "You have a mommy, and everyone else has a mommy, why don't I have one?"

"Haru-chan..." Ayame frowned. Ayako sighed silently and casted her eyes sideways. This was one of those days where Haruki's birthday was coming up and the subject of his mother would come every year. This year was the critical one for the most part.

"I hate my mommy!" Haruki cried, angrily stomping his foot. "She hurt m-my daddy and n-now she won't b-be here for my birthday." Ayame and Ayako shared a look before looking back at Haruki. If they had a choice, they'd fine Haruki's mother and talk to her but there was no chance. They were too young.

"Haru, dry those tears," Ayame said softly. "We are here for you. Your daddy and big brother Sasuke is here too. I can tell your daddy's really fond of him." Haruki blushed a little remembering that he saw his daddy and his father's boss kissing. Haruki puffed out his cheeks. _My daddy likes big brother Sasuke. I guess I could let him into the family. But if big brother hurts my daddy then he'll hear it from me!_

"My daddy deserves so much more than the love that I give him." Haruki said. "My mommy left us...and we've thrived for food, money, and all the other resources in life." His blue-green eyes were blank and Ayame and Ayako glanced at each other. It's like Haruki changed in a slit second. My daddy—" Haruki was interrupted by the lights turning off and turning back on. The whole classroom went silent and the teacher began to speak.

"Alright class, I have three announcements to make." She had a beautiful smile that lit up the room. All the children in Haruki's classroom loved her and Haruki sometimes wished his daddy would date her but he was okay with someone else. If Haruki had a teacher for a mother, it would not work out to well. He knew for a fact. "We have a birthday that's coming up and it's Haruki Uzumaki's birthday. We have two other birthdays but it looks like they'll be absent for a while." She shook her head with a light giggle. "Besides, that we'll be celebrating birthdays when they come. I promise. Anyway, we have parent/teacher conferences and I have papers for your parents. They can have a phone conference, an email conference," She said. "This paper has my contact information." The woman added. "Um, what else is there..." She looked at the paper. "Just have your parents sign this, if they can't make it, we'll schedule it another time, and I will understand."

"Next is that we're going to start our first project," She grinned. "Whoo!" Haruki shook his head curtly, she was too perky and wouldn't be good for his father to date. On a scale of one to ten, his teacher would be a _three_. "I'll talk about the project later. It'll be fun, I promise." She held her thumbs up and grinned happily.

_Yup, _Haruki thought. _A little too happy..._

"And last but not least, I am going to rearrange the room, meaning I am going make new assigned seats." The class groaned and whined including Haruki. The teacher shrugged.

"Hey, parents are coming, I understand that they want to sit next to their child so, for now, temporarily, I'll move seats. Some will be permanent however, some will stay the same. One reason is for the surprise project that we'll being doing soon and the other reason is that I want you out of your comfort zones, talking to your classmates, working with them, having fun and becoming friends." She smiled. "Um, what else, oh yes, Mother's Day is coming up are you guys excited?" The class began to yell and get louder and louder. The lights were shut off and the class went silent once again. "I'll take that as a yes," She chuckled.

"What are we going to do for Mother's Day?"

"Well, that is another announcement." She replied. "We are going to be making cards for your mommies to give to them when conferences come."

"Awesome!" the class replied. Haruki frowned feeling a little left out of the picture. He had a daddy but no mommy. He had a grandma. Still though he had no mother.

_How am I supposed to celebrate mother's day without a mommy to celebrate it with?_  
**_-D.L.S-_**  
A woman with short pink hair wearing a red cardigan and a pair of khakis walked down towards an office secretary she recognized as her once best friend Ino Yamanaka. Once she managed to get to the desk, she slammed her palms onto the desk, an angry expression on her face. "Is Naruto Uzumaki here?" She demanded with a snarl. Ino looked up at her, her sky blue eyes wide with shock. The blonde's mouth dropped a little bit, surprised to see her former friend, and surprised that she became so rude.

"I'm sorry but you need to schedule an appointment with U—wait did you say Naruto? Why do you want to speak with him?" Ino asked. She was curious but she also didn't want Naruto to find that Sakura would want Haruki back.

"No, I want to speak with Naruto _not_ Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura growled. "Ino, I want to know why Naruto is working for Sasuke and not me. I applied to be Sasuke's assistant." She felt anger at the pit of her stomach. She remembered clearly applying for this job and she knew there were others. What she didn't know was that Naruto managed to get the job and not her. Ino blinked. That's what this was about?

_Are you fucking kidding?_

"Sakura, you're kidding right? You're angry that you don't have a really good job with really good pay. Didn't you want to go to medical school or couldn't you do that because of Naruto and Haruki?"

"Shut the hell up!" Sakura screamed. Ino smirked. She had hit a nerve. This was going to be fun.  
**_-D.L.S-_**  
Naruto walked into Sasuke's office just as the raven hung up his phone. The blonde raised an eyebrow. Did Haruki get in trouble? Naruto shook his head. Haruki promised to be good, there was no way his little boy; his little could be bad. Not today. "Who was it, Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "Was it his teacher?"

"Actually it was your mother. Apparently Haruki got into a really bad fist fight because a few kids were bullying him. The reason why was because he doesn't have a mother." Naruto almost dropped the important papers that Sasuke's older brother had given him to give to the younger raven.

"_He what?_" Blue orbs widened in full shock and panic rushed through him. Sasuke frowned at the blonde and decided to take the papers away before Naruto could seriously drop him. "A-Are you sure? I-Is that what you heard?" Sasuke nodded. Naruto's head began to spin. The suddenly Ino came in, an angry look on her face.

Naruto frowned, wondering what was wrong with Ino. "What's wrong now?" The blonde haired woman stared at Naruto contemplating whether he should know. It wasn't until the person she was going to notify him about stormed in.

"Move out of the way, Ino!" Sakura growled pushing Ino and causing her to nearly fall. Sasuke managed to put the papers down and catch the blonde preventing her fall. Naruto turned around to meet angry green eyes. His eyes widened  
"What? S-Sakura what are you doing here?"

"What do you think? You got me pregnant. I'm forced to never see my child. Worst of all you got the job that _I _wanted! Give me back my life, asshole." She ordered. Naruto crossed his arms no understanding why this was happening.

"Sakura, I will kindly ask you to leave before I call security." Sasuke spoke with calmness in his voice. The dark haired male made it very clear that he didn't want any visitors - especially those that barge into his company like this.  
Sakura clenched her fists.  
"You... You assholes," She sniffled, tears streaming down his face. "I will get you for this. I will see to it that your life will be miserable, Uzumaki." Sakura felt two large men grab both her arms. She growled and struggled as they took her out of Sasuke's office.

"It'd be wise to file a restraining order on her." Ino crossed her arms. "She never sees her child! Ha!" Ino snorted. "The bitch wanted nothing to do with Haruki. Ugh!"

"Do you think she changed?" Naruto asked replied. Ino was a bit surprised, then again, this was Naruto, and they had a talk with each other about Sakura. Ino snorted again.

"Are you still that same idiot that fell for that sweet girl image? Naruto, you were in love I get that but she's a little crazy." Ino retorted, seriously. "She barged in here wondering why she didn't get the job of Sasuke's assistant _now_! She's nuts. She hasn't changed. I can't believe I didn't realize it until you got her pregnant. Such a terrible realization." She sighed. "But it made sense because you have a beautiful boy whom you should got to right now because he's handling crap he shouldn't be handling on his own." She looked at Sasuke who nodded his head with understanding.

"You really should go to him." Naruto smiled at Sasuke. He walked up to him and lightly brushed his lips against Sasuke's, causing the grown man to blush. Ino gasped.

"Do you _really _have to do that in front of me?" She whacked Naruto in the head. "Just go, idiot!" Naruto grinned giggling.

"Thanks Sasuke! Ino!" He replied before running toward the exit to the company. _Don't worry Haruki, I'm coming!_


End file.
